The Story of Cream
by Legend of Sonic
Summary: How did Cream meet Cheese? See the triliogy, plus some of Cream's adventures. Rated PG for mild violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cream or any other Sonic character.  
  
----  
  
"Good morning, mom!" a voice of a young girl was heard. A tan rabbit hopped down the stairs, she had thick, brown rings around her eyes and was wearing an orange dress.  
  
"Good morning, honey," replied a larger rabbit, who looked somewhat like the smaller rabbit, Cream.  
  
Vanilla, Cream's mother, walked over to the refridgerator and got a carton of orange juice out, and poured some in a pink, child's cup, with various cartoon characters on it.  
  
"Today's the start of the weekend! Are you going to watch your Saturday morning cartoons, like always?" Vanilla asked.  
  
Cream shaked her head happily. "Nope! I'm going to do something very special today," she replied, and took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"Well...would you mind telling me where you're going? I don't want you getting in any trouble with Dr. Eggman," Vanilla asked worringly.  
  
"Weeeeellll..." Cream said slowly, "I want a special friend I can spend time with, so I'm going to go to..." Cream paused.  
  
"Go to where?" Vanilla asked demandingly.  
  
"...The Chao Garden..." Cream sighed. She had the feeling her mother wouldn't let her go, but she was surprised.  
  
"Really? I think that's great!" Vanilla exclaimed excitingly. She handed Cream a small bag. "Here, you can buy one with some of my rings."  
  
Cream put her hand up to the bag and shook her head with her eyes closed. "No thanks, mom. It's not nessecary. I've been saving up for months now."  
  
"Well, honey, I'm proud of you!" Vanilla proudly exclaimed, giving Cream a hug.  
  
"Thanks, mom. Can I go now?" she excitedly asked.  
  
"Alright. Go along, and pick a good one!" Vanilla said, patting Cream on the back.  
  
"Thanks! Bye, mom!" she yelled, and she ran out the door.  
  
She ran out of her small, wooden house, pulling out some rings from her pocket.   
  
Later, she arrived at a small pond with fresh green grass, the wind was blowing just right and there were a ton of light blue creatures, with heads shaped like raindrops, pug bodies, and little yellow balls floating above their heads to convey emotion. They are what is known as Chao.  
  
Cream walked through the garden with a somewhat confused look on her face. "They all look so cute...but they all look the same, too. Which one should I choose?" she wondered out loud.  
  
Just then, she spotted a Chao sitting in the corner, looking depressed. He didn't seem nearly as happy as the other Chao, he wouldn't even interact. He just sat there with a glum look on his face.  
  
"That Chao over there..." Cream said, with the note of confirmation in her voice, "He looks so sad...He needs a good home."  
  
Cream slowly walked over to the Chao and sat down beside him on her knees, and he looked up at her.  
  
"Hey, little fella, would you like to come home with me?" she kindly asked.  
  
The Chao's eyes gleamed, and a smile quickly grew on his face, and he jumped up and down.  
  
"Chao, Chao, Chao!" his high-pitched voice remorsed.  
  
Cream closed her eyes and widely smiled. "Come on, then. Let's go have some fun!"  
  
The Chao flew up excitedly and followed cream into a small marketplace. "First, we have to pick up a few shopping supplies. You don't mind, do you?" Cream asked.   
  
The Chao shook his head, he still seemed very happy.  
  
"All right, then. If you want anythi--" Cheese was talking, but was interrupted by her new Chao yelling.  
  
"Chao Chao Chao!!!" he screamed happily, pointing to a case of cheese.  
  
"Oh, so you like cheese? That's no trouble naming you...I'll call you Cheese!" Cream giggled. She took the case and placed it in the basket.  
  
"All those Chao in the Chao Garden looked so alike, I don't want to misplace you. We better find something so I can recognize you from other Chao," Cream said. But she was a tad late, because Cheese was already holding a bowtie in his hand and pointing to it screaming "Chao!" over and over.  
  
"That looks good, Cheese. Try it on!" Cream said.  
  
Cheese did as she said, and tied it below his big head. He jumped in mid-air, cheering.  
  
"I think that's a perfect fit!" Cream gladly said.  
  
Later, Cream and Cheese were walking home from Leaf Forest. Cream had two bags of groceries in her hands. She started to hear a rumble, she looked down and saw the Earth mildly shaking. She gasped and started to sweat a little bit, and Cheese really started to panic. When she looked back up, she saw a giant wheeled machine in front of her...It was Dr. Eggman!  
  
The machine had a giant hammer attached to the front, and a robotic arm attached to the side.  
  
"Aha! This rabbit will be perfect for my new robot," The zany scientist exclaimed out loud.  
  
Cream grabbed Cheese and held him tight, the robotic arm quickly swayed down and picked Cream and Cheese up!  
  
"Come on, let's go, my fri--" Dr. Eggman said, but was interrupted by the voice of a certain teenage hedgehog.  
  
"Up to no good again, eh, Doc?" Sonic said, standing atop a tree with his arms folded.  
  
"Sonic? Oh, well. I will simply crush you..." Eggman said, adding an evil laugh.  
  
The hammer on the front of the machine extended out and was heading toward Sonic! Before it smacked him, Sonic jumped right off and landed in front of Eggman. He spindashed right through his mech, causing all the pieces and parts to fly every which way. The robotic arm flew off and lost its power, opening up and freeing cream and Cheese. Eggman however, was flying off.  
  
"Argh, get back here, Egghead!" Sonic yelled, he started to run, and then he felt something tugging at his top spine.  
  
"What is that?!" Sonic yelled. "Who's there?!"  
  
It was Cream and Cheese holding onto his spine, they let go and jumped off.  
  
"Thank you for saving us, Mr. Sonic." she said thankfully, and bowed.  
  
"Aww, how polite..." Sonic said to himself. "I'm sorry, little girl, but I have to stop Eggman now, I'll see ya later!" he yelled, and with that, he ran off.  
  
"Wait, come back!" Cream said. "Whoa...he's fast...Come on, Cheese, let's go after him!"  
  
"Chao!" Cheese said, nodding his head. They ran off in the direction Sonic went.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
----  
  
Tell me what you think, just PLEASE don't flame... 


End file.
